Shotgun Shuts His Cakehole
by Ghostey
Summary: 10 Song Shuffle Challenge. Series of ten drabbles inspired by music - some angsty, okay a lot angsty, funny, or thought provoking. Includes all three Winchesters. Part Two up. R&R.
1. House Rules Sammy

**_House rules Sammy. _Driver picks the music, s****hotgun shuts his cakehole.  
**

So I found this while I was supposed to be working from Hermione Vader. Her's is awesome, and inspired me to write my own so I dug out my iPod and set in on shuffle and just let the words flow.

Rules for this little game are as follows: 10 songs on shuffle. One catch is that you only write for the duration of the song. And I tag… uhh… anyone who has a half hour to kill and 10 songs to listen to.

Standard Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine, although I wish it was. Furthermore, none of the songs mentioned are mine either.

_--_

**Mayfield – Augustana**

Dean ran forward, afraid of not making it to his brother in time. Beams crashed around him and he had to roll out of the way so that his clothes didn't catch fire. How did they get here anyway? How did a simple hunt turn into burning down a whole building _they were still inside of?_

"SAM!" He yelled through the thick smoke.

A gust of wind blew away the smoke for a split second and Dean could see all the way to his brother, lying very still underneath some rubble. "SAM!" He yelled again, hoping to rouse his brother from unconsciousness to no avail. Dean looked up horrified and saw the ceiling was in _flames_, threatening to cave in at any moment. He had to make it to Sam before the whole building collapsed.

And so he ran.

**Boat on the River – Styx**

Sam gave a sidelong grimace to his brother. He was worried about Dean, his older brother had been unusually quiet since their father's death. Sure, Sam was taking it hard, but to him, John had been dead and gone for four whole years when the younger Winchester had been at Stanford.

Dean needed help though, his family was all he had and Dad was _gone._ Sam could tell he was shutting himself off, trying to find his own way through the loss.

The older Winchester looked straight ahead, impassive after burning his own father's body and Sam had to hurry to catch up with Dean's pace. "Come on Sam, let's get back to the car…" he said somberly.

**Be My Escape – Reliant K**

Sam Winchester laughed as Jessica pressed play on the stereo player, "What the hell are you listening to?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Come on, you don't like it?"

"Just never heard it before, my dad tended to listen to hair bands and mullet rock."

Jessica leaned in and kissed him, "Yeah? Well I like those too, I think I have some Creedence packed away somewhere in the boxes." She looked over her shoulder towards the pile of boxes they had yet to empty out from the move.

Sam sighed, "I'm trying to leave my family behind me. Besides, I kinda like this music."

"Knew you would…" she smiled.

**Sweet Caroline – Neil Diamond**

"Let's go see the Red Sox play," Dean suggested.

"What?" Sam asked incredulously, surprised at his brother's idea. Dean never seemed like one to enjoy baseball, preferring football or hockey more. Sure, he played some baseball in high school, but never too seriously.

Dean shrugged, "We're _in_ Boston. So why not?"

"Uhh… because since when have you liked baseball?"

"Something about an 86 year curse and breaking it," he said casually, tossing Sam a flippant smile.

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned.

**Hells Bells – AC/DC**

John wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. Lights from the stage made the bar hot and sticky, and he couldn't seem to get the cool beer down fast enough. Slightly dazed, he stood up, fumbling while putting on his leather jacket.

"Where you going Johnny?" A woman from the bar asked seductively, eyes turning red.

Drunk as he was, John Winchester knew a demon when he saw one. Standing his ground he glared at her.

She smirked and raised her glass, "Say hi to the boys for me…"

**Leningrad – Billy Joel**

Sam stared out the window of the Impala, knowing that this could be his last night with his brother. Could? It probably was… Sam looked for so long, to try to find a way to save Dean from the pit.

He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the head rest. So close… he wished he tell his brother to turn back and see what Ruby had to say, because despite his brother's reservations about Ruby, Sam believed she could help him save Dean. Sam knew the risks of trusting Ruby and of using his powers, but then what was the point of having them if he couldn't do the one thing he wanted so much? Saving people, hunting things… saving _Dean..._

**Mad World – Gary Jules**

Dean blinked, the light was way too bright for the morning. Unless it wasn't morning… that made sense. He turned his head to see a young man there, looking as though he had been crying.

"Dean," Sam asked tentatively, his voice trembling. The younger brother had been afraid if he made too much noise he would break his brother, and he wondering how his brother would react to, well, being _alive._

Dean gave the man a confused smile… he looked so familiar. He felt tingling in his fingers and he tried to work out through the haze why his body ached. Waves of pain raced through Dean and he arched back, screaming out loud.

"Dean?!" Sam asked, sitting up looking for how to help his brother – but his brother was lost in pain and even though Sam saved him, he wasn't sure if it had been soon enough.

**Fire Escape – Fastball**

Dean had been so happy to have Sam there hunting with him again. Sam almost had to think about that twice, because it astounded him that Dean could find happiness in this lifestyle. Yeah, it had a lot of what Dean loved, fast cars, fast women, but it was so futile, there would always be the hunt and people were going to be hurt.

Sam wanted more with his life, more than to simply be John's son and Dean baby brother. He had buried his past at Stanford and became a whole new identity. Then it hit him, yeah, Dean had the Impala and the call girls and the reckless lifestyle, but underneath it all Dean had only one thing that was important to the older Winchester. Family. He didn't need any more than that.

Sam hung his head, passing the sign welcoming the pair back to Palo Alto. He silently wished Dean would find their father so that Dean would have at least him… at least John could be there for Dean because Sam found his own happiness at the sake of his older brother's.

**Scarborough Fair/Canticle – Simon and Garfunkel**

John came back from the funeral home, finding Julie bent over Sam trying to feed the infant and Dean pushing around carrots with his fork sullenly. He tiredly crashed on the couch, hiding his face in the throw pillows.

"How'd it go John?" Julie asked gently, knowing her best friend's husband was beyond exhausted going through arrangements for Mary's funeral.

"It didn't," John replied.

"What?"

He sat up, "I'm not having a funeral, I love her too much to…"

Julie sat next to John, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, "You need some closure John. I'm sure Mary's in peace right now watching over her boys."

John looked down to the carpeting. Mary had been watching over them, from the ceiling, and anything from peaceful. He choked and buried his face in his hands.

**The Song of Purple Summer – Spring Awakening**

Dean looked out of over the water, leaning into the wooden railing. So much was going on, and both brothers were drowning in it. But here? With Sam, like this… clear spring day, blue sky above and green grass all around… it was almost easy to forget he was going to die in a few weeks and go to hell.

As if on cue, he could hear Sam say beside him, "Dean I'm gonna find a way to get you out of this."

Rumbling could be heard from behind the boys, and Dean looked over his shoulder at the darkening sky. And Dean was back in this reality. His reality. He was going to die and the sky was quickly overcome with clouds.

--

**Author's Note: **Wow… I have some really depressing music… at least… they make me think of depressing scenes, granted, some of them coughMadWorldLeningradcough are supposed to be. And as for Sweet Caroline, what can I say? I'm a hardcore Bostonian… of course I love the Red Sox. Oh, and a small note… I can't say enough how awesome the musical "Spring Awakening" is. Go check it out. I'm actually working on a 5-part Sam fic with the title and all the chapter titles are from that musical. Anyway, my favorite ficlets are _Boat on the River, Hells Bells, Scarborough Fair/Canticle,_ and _The Song of Purple Summer._ **Let me know yours!** And for the love of Kripke, tell me if you go ahead and do one of these too so I can read them!


	2. Driver Picks the Music

**House rules Sammy.**_** Driver picks the music,**_** shotgun shuts his cakehole.**

Same rules apply. 10 songs on shuffle, drabbles written during the length of the song. Disclaimer is on Part 1.

--

**Those You've Known – Spring Awakening**

Sam had brought flowers, he didn't really think that it was necessary, but Dean would have. He was telling himself that a lot recently, using his older brother as his moral compass. So he had flowers.

He laid the bouquet at the base of the headstone and brushed away some of the cobwebs from the engraved letters. Sam smiled sadly, "Dean… Dean was there for a lot of people, but you were one that… he was really broken up…" He gave a tired laugh, "He never said it aloud. I don't think I had it in him to talk about it, about you. It's kinda… it's what he did. He always gave up so much for people, gave so much of himself. Dean gave up his life… his soul… for me. He had been ready to die so that you wouldn't…"

He traced the letters again and stood up and the woman beside him leaned in close, brushing a loose blonde lock of hair behind her ear. Sam pulled her in close, to guard her against the wind. After a moment he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and began to walk away, the woman on his arm.

She looked back at the headstone and the bright flowers.

"She died…" Sam whispered. "Dean was… Dean almost died once… was _going_ to die." He stopped, drawing the blonde in close to his chest. "It was a reaper… And when it came down to it, I chose to save Dean instead of her. Dean… he had been…"

"Ready to trade himself for her?" She asked.

Sam nodded grimly, "Yeah…"

**Guy Love – Scrubs: My Musical**

Sam glanced anxiously at his brother who was looking rather bored waiting by the car. The attendant snapped her fingers and brought Sam's attention her way. "Yeah?" He asked blinking out of his reverie.

"So do you boys want a king or two queens," she asked, giving him a slightly devious and knowing smile.

Sam blushed, "Queens."

She seemed disappointed, "Oh…"

He deadpanned, "We're brothers…"

**Right In Front of Your Eyes – The Wedding Singer**

Sam glanced sideways at the blonde that walked late into class. He smiled boyishly at her and she blushed before she took the seat next to him.

"Folklore? I didn't expect to see anyone besides Trekkies and Lord of the Rings nerds, let alone tall, dark, and handsome" she leaned in and kissed him. She eyed him up and down and flashed a bright smile, "What are you doing here Sam? I thought you dropped this class."

He raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice so no one could overhear, "So which are you?"

She pouted her lips, "Neither, I'm here for the A."

He laughed, if only she knew that Sam took this class to be with her a few hours a week. And he kind of missed hunting… missed his family… and this was the closest he could get without grabbing a shotgun full of rock salt. It surprised him that he'd feel that way, seeing as how he so theatrically left his family behind him. "Yeah…" he smiled, "Aren't we all?"

**Carry On Wayward Son – Kansas **_(A/N: I spent about half the song _laughing_ because this is like… the unofficial theme song for the show)_

Sam glared the face of the radio before looking over at his brother anxiously, "Dude… this is like, the fourth time we've heard this song today."

The older brother looked over with an expression of mild boredom, "So?"

"So, haven't you noticed only bad things happen when we hear this song?" Sam asked. He lifted up his hand and counted off, "Azazael possessed Dad and tried to kill us, we got t-boned by a semi…"

"_You_ got t-boned by a semi. Not Kansas' fault you suck at driving," Dean pointed out.

Sam ignored him and continued, "The next year, I got _kidnapped_ and sent to some demonic boot camp. I _died_ and you sold your soul for me."

"And we killed the bastard who killed Mom and Jess and Dad got out of hell."

"After we unleashed hundreds of demons out into the world Dean!" Sam burst. He drew in a quick breath and hardened his expression, returning to his list, "And then the following year Lilith killed you and_ sent you to hell._ All I'm saying Dean is that… oh… I dunno… maybe we should stop listening to Kansas."

"It's a good song," Dean countered deftly, the tone of his voice telling Sam the conversation was over. He turned his head back to the road to watch the traffic ahead of him, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel to the rhythm.

Sam folded his arms across his chest and looked out the window in a huff.

**I Know You Know –Friendly Indians **_(A/N: Yes, the theme from _Psych_)_

Dean gave the woman a cocky grin, flashing a fake badge. Lots of practice gave him the confidence to lie with ease and he said, "Hey, I'm Special Agent Ash Williams and I'm…"

The woman held up a badge next to his, tilting her head to the side before saying, "Funny… yours looks different than mine."

His smile faltered.

**Amazing Grace (My Chains Are Gone) – Chris Tomlin**

John stood at the grave, the infant in his arms and Dean clutching at his leg. He moved Sam to the other arm and knelt next to his oldest son, hugging him close to his chest.

He had seen things… things he couldn't explain. Things he couldn't explain to his sons and couldn't even begin to fathom himself. He was teetering on the edge of something and it scared him.

The father blinked through tears and sang in a gravelly voice, "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound… that…" he stopped, holding Sam tightly.

Dean hadn't talked since Mary's death, but he squeezed John's leg and started to hum the tune from where John had finished. John looked at Dean and gave his son a weak smile and the two of them finished together, "He will my shield, and portion be… as long as life endures…"

**The End of the Tour – They Might Be Giants**

Dean kicked a small pebble off of Bobby's roof and looked at his companion. "So we're done here?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah I suppose."

"So what now?"

The blonde shrugged and pushed against him playfully, "I didn't expect you to make it, but I'm kinda glad you did."

"Me too."

She blinked at the harsh light, before grinning, "Well short bus…" she got up and dusted herself off, "I'll be seeing you."

He laughed, "Yeah, next time we almost bring about the apocalypse I'll be sure to give you a call."

**Cornfields, Cornfields! – Cheese On Bread**

Sam was bored. He got that way a lot since rejoining his brother on the road. He was trying to read, but it was difficult because Dean was driving fast and furiously.

And he couldn't look outside and find something distracting because there had been goddamn cornfields for the past two states. It would be majestic if they hadn't been driving through the waving fields of corn for _hours…_

If he never saw another ear of corn it would be too soon.

**Only Living Boy In New York – Simon and Garfunkel**

"Dad!?" Dean shouted after his father. John slammed the door of the motel, and Dean jumped off of the bed in order to try to catch up with his father. "DAD!" He yelled again, throwing open the motel door.

But his father had disappeared into the night along with the car. And so Dean was alone.

The light above the parking lot flickered and Dean turned around, horrified that he had locked himself out of the room. He sighed, and slid down the wooden door, wiping the sweat from his brow. His Dad was just frustrated… he'd be back… he wouldn't leave Dean too.

Would he?

Dean sighed and let his head drop to his knees. God his family was screwed.

**Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel) – Billy Joel**

Mary Winchester looked down at her son sitting next to her in the Impala. She gave him a small smile but he continued to look out the window. She wanted to reach out and wipe away the tears, touch his face, hug him close, and kiss him goodnight.

She glanced at her husband, whose stormy eyes were focused on the rain-drenched road.

"I wanted to tell you…" she whispered. She closed her hands in prayer and hoped that her boys would be strong.

Soulful eyes stared at her from the carseat next to her and when she turned to look at them she smiled. She leaned in and kissed Sammy's forehead. "Goodnight baby. Angels are watching over you," she promised.

In a blink of an eye she vanished and Sammy looked around to try to find her, but Mary wasn't there. He started to cry, so little Dean did his best to try to make him feel better.

--

**Author's Note: **I couldn't help it, and being stuck at work with umm… no work… does this to a person. So I did take two of Shotgun Shuts His Cakehole. I think I'm gonna kill this at three so there'll be _House Rules Sammy_, _Driver Picks the Music_, and then the last installment _Shotgun Shuts His Cakehole_.

These songs are much less… emo than the last installment, don't get me wrong, there are still emo songs in there but fewer of them. I love how crazy my iPod can be when I set it on shuffle. I hope you like my attempts at humor! And then of course the overly angsty last two.

I went ahead and made a C2 community for these, so if you write one message me or **leave a review** so I can include it!


End file.
